


Super High School Level Drabbles #4

by zenonaa



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.</p><p>#4: A further round of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Drabbles #4

**Author's Note:**

> there's a theme here... present in all of them except 2... what could it be...?

**Togami/Fukawa**

“T-Then, the prince married the dragon princess within the castle’s stone walls, in the warm, orange glow that he found eerie when he first arrived at the castle so many nights ago,” says Touko, eyelids sagging. She consciously opens her eyes wider and smiles.

Her son breathes quietly, fast asleep, so she could slip her hand free from his loose hold without difficulty, but she sits on the edge of the bed for just a little longer.

Hands curve around her shoulders from behind. Moments later, lips brush against her ear.

“Your prince requires your presence in bed,” murmurs Byakuya.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa**

When Touko wakes up, she first sees Byakuya’s face. A few seconds pass before she understands the view. Then her body twitches and she gasps, face hot as she fumbles with her glasses that she fell asleep with in one hand. Heart thumping, she puts them on and studies his face.

Though he wears checkered pyjamas, visible as their duvet reaches no higher than his elbows, he seems naked without his glasses.

His eyes open, but only slightly.

She pecks him on the lips. “Good morning, darling.”

He reciprocates with a sloppier kiss and mumbles the same back to her.

* * *

 

**Mikan/Nanami**

Chiaki laces hers and Mikan’s fingers together but as she pulls Mikan’s hand up toward her lips, Mikan’s hand starts trembling wildly.

Their hands stop, hovering close to Chiaki’s lips but not quite there.

“Is something wrong, Tsumiki-san?” asks Chiaki.

“S-Sorry!” squeaks Mikan, shoulders hunched. “It’s m-my fault. I k-keep anticipating a bite instead of a...”

Kiss, which is what Chiaki presses into the back of Mikan’s hand.

Mikan emits a yelp but as Chiaki kisses up her arm, bed creaking beneath them, Mikan giggles, and when they kiss on the lips, Mikan’s lips quiver not with fear, but laughter.

* * *

 

**Sonia/Gundam**

“In many fairy tales, true love’s kiss breaks the curse,” says Sonia.

“It is too dangerous, my Dark Queen,” replies Gundam, looking sidelong at the sea.

She frowns. “Please, what if we were to kiss through your scarf?”

Gundam flinches and then fixes his eyes onto her.

“That, we may do,” he says.

He pulls his scarf taut across his mouth. Sonia rises onto tiptoe. Before he can start to have second thoughts, she kisses him through the fabric. His body tenses.

Seconds later, five at most, her heels meet the sand again.

She smiles. Gundam tugs his scarf higher.

* * *

 

**Naegi/Kirigiri**

Makoto cups Kyouko’s cheeks as they lean toward each other, sat close together on the couch in his apartment’s living room, and they’re within kissing distance when one of Kyouko’s long strands of hair that dangle in front of her ears somehow ends up in his mouth.

He lurches back, coughing as he picks hairs out from between his lips.

“Naegi-kun?” asks Kyouko, hand raised in concern. Some of her hair sticks to the sweat on her pink face.

“It’s fine,” Makoto assures her, laughing lightly as he brushes stray hairs off Kyouko.

Her hand lowers and they try again.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa**

‘Take as long as you need, Fukawa-san!”

Touko knew Komaru well enough to know she didn’t mock but Touko’s visit to Future Foundation would obviously be short. It needed to be, needed to be a few drops of water on a parched tongue with no promises of how long the wait would be for her next drink.

When Touko steps off the helicopter and sees Byakuya, their other friends a wall of black suits behind him, she pounces and buries her face in his chest.

“Enough,” he says. He attempts to prise her off, but only after a notable delay.

* * *

 

**Kuzuryuu/Peko**

Fuyuhiko never was one for spiritual stuff. Not ghosts, not fortune-telling and certainly not karma. Not as a spiritual principle, anyway. Nonetheless, as he kneels beside one of the still shut, still occupied pods, staring at Peko’s comatose form, the clump of regret in his chest grows.

But then, movement. Peko bats her eyelashes, frowning.

He slams his fists into the glass lid. It opens upward and his skin squeaks as his hands slide off.

“Peko!”

Recognising his voice, or her name, or both, Peko turns. Fuyuhiko scoops her into his arms and seals their embrace with a wet kiss.

* * *

 

**Ibuki/"Togami"**

“Ibuki feels like she’s about to be spun around and led to a donkey,” Ibuki remarks. She reaches for her blindfold, just to touch it, to give Ibuki something to do, but larger, fatter hands intercept her much smaller pair. The bed creaks loudly.

“It stays on,” says someone who sounds slightly like Byakuya. Where there was protagonist gruffness before, there is now a quiver.

“Even if the lights are off too?”

“Yes.”

A pause.

“Gotcha!” she says. “For that sure to be handsome face, fourteen gotchas!”

Another pause. Then warm lips engulf hers and they kiss, still holding hands.

* * *

**Togami/Fukawa (one-sided Asahina/Fukawa)**

“A-All the spaces in the restaurant’s car park were occupied, so Byakuya dropped me off and is parking the car somewhere else.” Touko shoots a glare at Aoi, seated on the sofa seat across the table. “Disappointed?”

A pout replaces Aoi’s smile. “No, I just-”

“Or d-do you wish he would let you ride him instead?”

“Don’t you mean ride with?” Aoi seems to change her mind about wanting an answer, and grabs Touko’s hands. Touko yelps. “Forget it. I-”

Byakuya clears his throat. Both girls look up. He sits down beside Touko, cups her chin and kisses her lips.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa**

“She’s just shy,” Touko’s father would say, tapering off into a chuckle that the teacher would smile at, and Touko would play along by hunching her shoulders and staring at her lap because then maybe her father wouldn’t shout and shake her as much later, and her mothers wouldn’t harshen her endurance training.

Her throat ached for weeks after her three-day session in the closet.

Any shyness she exhibits stems from how she is distrustful, wary, defensive, but when Byakuya holds her hands, breathing against her lips in one of Hope’s Peak’s closets, ‘shy’ for once feels light and fluttery.

* * *

**Togami/Fukawa**

Byakuya doesn’t regret. He reflects, in the dead of night, sky outside a graveyard of stars. The digital clock bears the time in blood red on the bedside drawer, blurring in his vision like a dampening trouser leg over an open wound.

As the numbers on the clock twitch, changing, Byakuya reflects. On each pavestone, painted gold, that led him to becoming heir. On every syllable of his acidic remarks. On Touko’s eyes in the second trial of the mutual killings.

He doesn’t regret but rolls over, to face her sleeping form, and kisses her forehead, sure as hell reflecting.

* * *

 

**Kirigiri/Maizono**

“You see where there are four small clouds in a line?” Sayaka jabs at the air, blue hair splayed out across the grass that she and Kyouko lie abreast on. “Second from the right is the mouse, with big round ears and a long tail.”

Kyouko’s eyes widen momentarily. “I see it now. The one to the left looks like a dog chasing it.”

“Hey, you’re right, Kirigiri-san. It does,” says Sayaka. She pecks Kyouko’s cheek before turning back. “That one there looks like a rabbit. Wouldn’t that be a cute mascot?”

“Hm,” goes Kyouko, peeking at Sayaka, face burning.

 

* * *

 

**Maizono/Mukuro**

No matter how tightly she curls her pillow around the back of her head and presses her pillow against her ears, Sayaka can still hear the explosions. They crack and roar like thunder, but over and over again like how her heart thrashes in her chest.

To think this is just their first night of potentially forever in Hope’s Peak.

“Do you think it’ll be over soon?” mumbles Sayaka, looking over at Mukuro, who sits on the edge of Sayaka’s bed with her back toward Sayaka.

Mukuro twists around and kisses Sayaka’s cheek.

“Soon,” says Mukuro, not making eye contact.

* * *

 

**Sonia/Souda**

Kauzichi’s legs feel ready to melt, threatening to collapse beneath him. He gulps down some cola that at the right angle, looks like oil, and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth before continuing to the beach.

There, in a deckchair, is Sonia. In a wetsuit, which matches his jumpsuit. Right?

“For you,” he says, bowing as he presents a bottle of green soda, held in the hand without his cola.

“Thank you,” she replies. She hesitates but then pecks his cheek, snatches the bottle away and lies back down, large sunglasses hiding most of her pink face.

* * *

 

**Souda/Getting Rekt by Sonia AKA My first attempt at the previous request**

“Thirsty, Sonia-san?”

Sonia lifts her cheek off Gundam’s pod and looks up. Kazuichi stands before her, holding out a bottle of cola for her to take. All she needs to do is reach up an arm, but her hands just slip off the glass lid on the pod and fall into her lap.

“No, thank you,” she says. Her head tips to the side and her cheek resumes pressing against the lid.

He crouches down and leaves it beside Sonia’s feet. “S’cool. You should call it a night though. You’ll get bags under your pretty eyes.”

“Fuck off,” says Sonia.

* * *

 

**Naegi/Kirigiri**

The shōnen manga that Makoto reads never focuses much on romance, so he depends on a pep talk from Komaru and Touko to steer him in the right direction.

At work, one day, he places one foot in front of the other, slowly, then faster when he sees Kyouko standing near an elevator.

“Kirigiri-san!” he yells.

She turns just as he trips and lands on his face.

Later, in the infirmary, while Makoto is sleeping, Kyouko gives his forehead a light kiss. Outside of the room, Komaru clenches her fist, Touko mutters, “Finally,” and a smirk spreads across Byakuya’s lips.

* * *

 

**Mukuro/Naegi**

Mukuro stares forward.

“Thanks for walking me to my room last night,” says Sayaka.

Makoto rubs the back of his neck. “It was no problem, really!”

Mukuro stares forward.

“Naegi-kun, don’t forget that you owe me a game of Go this evening,” Celes pipes up, on the other side of him to Sayaka.

“I won’t,” promises Makoto with a small smile.

Mukuro stares forward.

“That game mustn’t clash with our study session tonight,” warns Kiyotaka from his desk.

Mukuro stands up, strides over to Makoto and grabs his tie. Then she pulls her boyfriend toward her, into a firm kiss.

* * *

 

**Teruteru & Saionji**

Teruteru lifts off the platter’s lid with a flourish and in a husky voice, says, “Bon appétit.”

“Huh? What the hell is this?” asks Hiyoko, staring down at what is quite obviously a salad.

Even so, Teruteru says, “It’s a salad.”

She swivels around in her seat and squints harshly at him.

“Do I look like a rabbit?” asks Hiyoko. “Like a fat rabbit that eats its own shit?”

He cups his chin, smirking. “I hid gummies in it.”

Her mouth falls open. She starts picking through the salad, but soon eats some so she has less to sift through.

* * *

 

**Naegi/Mukuro**

When Mukuro fixes on her wig, she stops being boring ol’ Mukuro Ikusaba and becomes Junko Enoshima, who doesn’t skulk like Mukuro but instead struts through corridors in boots, laces red like the jagged slash of an eye on Monobear’s left side. Though, she shouldn't compare herself to Monobear. Too suspicious. Red like her skirt, and like the vertical stripes either side of Makoto’s zipper, now between her fists that grip his blazer in the storage room.

She shifts her weight. Their mouths slip apart momentarily, and Makoto murmurs, “E-Enoshima-san...”

The name stabs her in the heart like Odin’s spear.

* * *

**Naegi/Chihiro**

“I didn’t keep you from running your own errands today, did I?” asks Chihiro as she arrives outside of her room with Makoto, laptop tucked under her arm.

“Of course not! Besides, I really wanted to spend time with you, Fujisaki-san,” Makoto replies.

“S-Seriously? Hooray!” says Chihiro. She gives a wide smile and bounces her heels.

At the height of one bounce, Makoto grabs her hands. Wordlessly, they lean inward, and Makoto presses a soft kiss onto her lips. Warmth that feels familiar floods Makoto’s face, which doesn’t make sense because they never kissed before and met somewhat recently.

Right?

* * *

 

**Syo/Togami**

Byakuya’s butt is as firm as Syo imagined, even with his trousers still on, though he wiggles more than she anticipated, as he heaves out hot breaths in a spillage of huffs and pants.

“There’s no hurry, darling,” she says, smirking underneath him. She squeezes his butt harder. He groans. Shivers erupt across her skin. “I’m here all night, on this nonstop train of lovin’!”

“F-Fukawa,” mumbles Byakuya, gripping her shoulders and licking her neck in failed attempts at kisses.

Syo’s smile drains away. She glances at the wine bottle that they shared earlier, now empty on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> answer: the theme was kisses. these are all requests from my tumblr. i got to write some ships i haven't written for before, though togafuka is and always will be my favourite.


End file.
